


Control

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy can’t react in front of anyone.<br/>Disclaimer:  Do I look like a Holstein to you…?  Wait, don’t answer that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FM_Alchemist drabble tree for the line of, "He gripped the sink, his knuckles turning white."

The words struck like a blow, and Roy had to swallow them down, and try to keep his composure in front of the others. Not his men, he could’ve reacted in front of them, but not before Grumman’s staff. He had to remain stoic, and in control, and not let that façade slip, because. 

Because men didn’t cry. 

Roy stared at himself in the mirror of the men’s room. He gripped the sink, his knuckles turning white. “Control,” he reminded himself. “Stay in control.” 

He couldn’t let go now. Later, maybe, he could have a drink, or a bottle, and consider what had happened to his best friend. That he’d been on the telephone with him while he died. But now, right now, he had to put on his best poker face, and turn it on the world outside. 

Inside, though, he knew a part of his heart was dying.


End file.
